


Birthday Girl

by HalloweenBae



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Choking, Cunnilingus, Hair-pulling, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: It’s Tanya’s birthday, and all she wants is to share you with Negan.





	Birthday Girl

Tanya lay on the bed with her arms above her head, legs spread lazily open as the black chiffon of her dress slowly crept up her thighs. The champagne you shared with her earlier began to bubble up into her head, crinkling her nose as she looked at you from her spot on the mattress. 

“Hey, you,” she whispered over to you, turning her head in your direction. 

Hey. You? Wait, you? You’d suddenly forgotten that you had a corporeal form, arms and legs beginning to shake as this beautiful woman lay on display before you. Did she want you to start? To make the first move? Was that okay? Was that against the rules? You never went over that part of the logistics in your discussion earlier. What if Negan gets mad or territorial or…

Negan cleared his throat, pulling you out of your thoughts with a grin. He raised his eyebrows and nodded towards his wife like a coach to a reluctant baseball player sitting on the bench. “It ain’t gonna lick itself, Buttercup.” He ran his tongue across his teeth and chuckled under his breath, pointing to you then to Tanya.

Right, yeah, of course. You looked back at Tanya who began pulling her dress up even higher as she gazed at you with those dark brown eyes, long lashes dropping over them with each heavy blink. You did your best to ignore the big scary man in the room, focusing on your feelings for the girl with the pretty face. Maybe he was just going to watch, or maybe you were going to be pushed out of the way after he’d decided he’d had enough. Either way, Tanya was still waiting for you. 

You climbed on top of the bed, the nylon of the skirt Negan picked out for you getting caught under your knees as you got closer. You remember refusing the gift at first, telling him that you would just wear what you always did, but he countered with the remark “that’s not going to be very easy to take off”. You couldn’t really argue with that logic, now could you?

You smiled at Tanya and hiked your skirt up above your knees, gently mimicking her movements before leaning down to kiss her mouth. It was warm and sweet, the sparkle of the champagne still bubbling on her lips as she opened them despite how stale the drink actually was. You smiled against her pink painted lips as they kissed you back with an eagerness you hadn’t experienced in years. Her tongue pressed against yours as a soft moan vibrated her teeth, her hand caressing the soft skin on the apple of your cheek. So this is what this felt like; you’d almost forgotten.

You hadn’t been with a girl in a long time, and your self-doubt started creeping in as you got used to the taste of her. She was so soft, so beautiful, so different from anything else you’d experienced in this monster-ridden world, and you didn’t want to change any part of that. You felt your hands grazing over her skin, soft against your rough and overworked fingertips as they blazed a trail down her neck to the base of her throat. You wanted to taste every beautiful inch of her until she told you to stop. 

You kissed her harder, inhaling her flavor as your teeth clashed against each other like gladiators in the arena. Your tongues continued to fight a losing battle as you decided to retreat, lifting her chin up with your thumb so your could taste the salt of the skin on her throat. Another moan escaped her lips, rattling against your hungry mouth as you bit down on the thin layer of skin protecting her from you. 

“Well I guess I’ll just have to fucking undress myself, huh, ladies?” You’d forgotten Negan was there, watching you sample his wife as he began to unfasten one of his belts. 

“Babe,” Tanya sat up on her elbows, wrenching you free from her as she reached out to her husband’s waistband. 

“Nope.” He pushed her back onto the bed, completely disregarding you as his hands slid up her thighs to collect the thong that covered what you wanted to taste most of all. “You just relax, princess.” He smirked at her and removed the item of clothing, tossing it on the floor behind him before going back to work on his own wardrobe. 

You took in a deep breath and decided just to go for it, to leave all your worries and ‘what-if’s behind and take what you really wanted. This was their idea, after all, wasn’t it? They were the ones who propositioned you for a threesome, not the other way around. They wanted you, despite your disbelief of the situation, so the least you could do was take action and quit acting like a little school girl. 

You built yourself up and hopped off the bed, stepping in front of Negan while he pushed his pants and underwear down to his knees. Spreading Tanya’s legs apart, you kissed your way up her pale quivering thighs until you reached a little tuft of hair above the sweet center you’ve been dreaming about since you met her. She was perfect, already slick and wet as her hips rolled like the tide of an ocean in anticipation of what was to come. You glanced up at her, the softness in her eyes still surprising as you ran your fingers down her juicy wet length.

“Happy birthday, Tanya,” you whispered, the heat of your breath separating the fine hair above her cunt before you licked your first stripe up to her clit. 

“That a girl!” Negan encouraged, his hands roaming around your backside as you continued licking longer, deeper strokes into her. “You’re making her very happy, you know that, Buttercup?” 

You wanted to reply, but instead took Tanya’s clit into your mouth, sucking on it as your fingers found her entrance and slid inside her warmth. She tasted good, better than any other woman you’d tasted before the apocalypse, and that was saying something. Maybe it was the contrast of her sweet and savory skin against your taste buds in this terrible world you lived in, or maybe it was just her. Maybe you…

“Damn, baby, it looks like she’s not wearing any underwear under this skirt we picked out!” Negan addressed Tanya as her face twisted in pleasure, the doubt in your skills slowly washing away. 

“I’m not,” you pulled your mouth from her long enough to say. 

“Whoa ho ho, shit!” He pulled your skirt down around your waist and thighs, dropping it onto the floor by your ankles. “You definitely know how to pick ‘em, babe.”

He ran his fingers up and down your length, spreading the little bit of moisture over your lips as you continued to work on Tanya. Her hips choreographed a dance with your mouth you never thought you’d be lucky enough to perform. Grateful for this carnal waltz, you slid your fingers back inside her, pulling them out and pushing in even harder as your tongue mixed with her arousal in the hot liquid that oozed onto your palm. Her thighs began to quake, her moans reached a fever pitch as you pumped faster and faster until you felt Negan behind you. 

His cock slid inside you with ease, stretching you out and stealing the very breath from inside your lungs as your work on Tanya came to a halt. For some reason, you weren’t really expecting the big man himself to actually fuck you. You thought maybe that was against the unspoken rules, and that instead she’d go down on you and he would fuck her from behind or something like that, but this… oh fuck, this was good, too. 

Letting him ease in and out of you, your walls clenched down around the foreign object between your legs as his rhythm got faster, the tip of his cock brushing against your cervix each time he bottomed out. It hurt a little bit, the sudden intrusion of his erection inside your previously empty vessel as his hands wandered up your spine. “Don’t stop on account of little old me.” He told you, pushing your head down to continue pleasing Tanya.

He didn’t make it any easier after that, thrusting inside of you so violently that your mouth barely stayed where you wanted it; licking Tanya’s folds sporadically between muffled moans as he increased his pace. His fingers wound their way to your clit as he pressed on, rubbing it in circles as he thrust into you like a well-oiled machine. 

“You like that, huh?” He leaned over you as he pushed himself inside, holding his position and biting your shoulder blade with his question. 

“Uh-huh,” you mumbled, trying to control your breathing as your walls all but shattered against the euphoric pressure. 

“Good.” He pulled himself out of you and slapped your ass. “Get on the bed, lie down on your back.”

“Oh,” you whispered, looking up at Tanya for confirmation as the lack of sensation inside you shook your from your trance. “Okay,” you replied after she nodded. You did as you were told and got up on the bed, laying down with your head on the pillows. 

“She’s so compliant,” Tanya whispered, smiling as she turned to you. Her brown eyes darkened as she kissed you, her hand moving down your chest until your nipple found its way between her fingers.

“Yeah, she’s good at following orders.” Negan smirked and crawled in front of you, his knees denting the brown comforter of the king size bed as he stroked himself. “Keep her still for me, Tanya,” he requested.

“Mmm, my pleasure,” she hummed against your lips, the buttery sweetness of her tongue intoxicating you once again as she licked your mouth. She smiled and giggled as you sloppily returned the kiss, massaging your breasts before moving her mouth down to your nipple. 

“Oh,” you moaned, arching your back in ecstasy as her teeth tugged on that sensitive skin. Her perfect incisors sent little sparks of pleasure into your chest as she twisted the opposite one with her fingers. You could tell this wasn’t her first time doing this, and you couldn’t have been more grateful. You closed your eyes as the delicious sensation flooded through your body, her hands and mouth sending you to a place you thought the undead had destroyed forever. 

“That’s it baby, suck on those titties!” Negan took your thighs in his hands and pushed them up to your waist, rolling your hips upward to lift your pelvis into the air. “Hold on tight, Buttercup!” He gripped his cock at the base and pushed himself into you, drilling at a deep angle so quickly that your whole body contracted. He pumped his hips like a jackhammer into cement, assaulting your pussy like no one ever had in your entire life as he continually filled you up. You tried to match his movements, to writhe your hips along with his but it was no use. Tanya held you down as Negan kept going, her kisses alternating between your mouth and nipples as he finally hit that bundle of nerves you’d only read about in Cosmopolitan. 

“N...Negan!” You could barely take the pleasure he was giving you, the sound of his hips colliding with your thighs drowned out by the sounds of your involuntary screams. Were you going to come? Was that actually possible? You’d slept with dozens of people before the apocalypse but only a few of them had actually brought you there.

“Uh huh?” Negan whispered as he wrapped his hand around your throat, hitting that amazingly magic spot of bliss until your whole body seized with pleasure. 

You cried out as he kept on going, ignoring your pathetic whimpers of overstimulation as he kept thrusting deeper every time. You managed to lift your hand to his face, sifting your fingers through his raven locks before tugging hard on his perfectly coiffed hair. He growled at your attempted aggression, plowing into you without mercy, his hips never tiring of this euphoric samba. You let Tanya keep kissing you as he destroyed your flesh, savoring every sensation as the muscles in your walls began to spasm until they couldn’t take it any longer and finally cramped up. Your toes curled, your head fell back and your pulse raced to bring that heavenly sensation to every inch of your body. 

“Enough!” You kicked him off you, knocking him backwards so your muscles could finally rest. Instead of getting mad like you thought he might, he just laughed and rubbed a hand over his beard. “Well, that didn’t take much!”

“It’s been a while,” you defended breathlessly, your heart pounding in your chest. All of the sudden you felt a twinge of shame at how quickly he was able to bring you to nirvana.

“Don’t get so defensive, Buttercup, we’re not done yet.” He bent down and kissed a trail up your legs before giving his attention back to Tanya. What did he just say? Not done yet? Was he serious? You tried to stand up on your knees to give them more room, but quickly realized that your entire body felt like jello. What the hell did he just do to you? 

You decided to catch your breath for a second and watched Negan obliterate Tanya’s cunt, her whiny moans more controlled than your animalistic screams from before. She’d been used to this by now, being defiled day in and day out by this monster of a man as his stamina never faltered. No wonder he needed an entire harem of wives to keep him satisfied, you were exhausted just watching them. You looked down and stared as he continued to enter her, your gaze interrupted only by Tanya’s delicate fingers tracing their way along your jawline. 

“Kiss me,” she breathed into you, her lips even softer than before. 

You lost yourself on this rocky road, this winding path of aches and pains as nothing but her mouth could soothe you. The sound of their grunts and groans was music to your ears as you took her face in your hands, turning toward her as each thrust rocked the bed like a ship at sea on a stormy night. You weren’t exactly sure what you did to deserve all this, but you definitely wanted to keep it up. 

“Hands and knees for me baby,” Negan pulled out of Tanya, scooting back to give her room for whatever she was going to... oh! That’s what she was going to do! 

Tanya spread your lips and kissed your swollen clit, dragging it up with her tongue as her eyes held you fast. Your neurons weren’t prepared for this, for continual stimulation as they tried their best to depolarize in the mere seconds they gave you to recover. You held your breath to brace yourself for the next cascade of stimuli, to see if your ship was strong enough to sustain the damage in this terrific storm. Tanya winked at you and repeated the motion, her long dark hair falling in front of her face before you collected it in your hands. Good God, she felt good.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Negan press into her again, forcing her moans to get louder, hotter against your center as he gave her the same torturous treatment he’d given you earlier. She was starting to come undone, her licks and kisses becoming sloppy and staggered as those moans turned into screams. No matter how many times she’d felt this before she couldn’t force her body to lie, to pretend it didn’t drive her crazy. She held onto your thighs for dear life as he buried himself inside, her fingernails digging into your legs as she gave you one last lick. 

Negan stopped just as she was about to cross over, that little prick. 

Both you and Tanya looked up at him in disarray, her failed climax lighting a fire in her eyes as she glared at her husband. “Why’d you stop?” she asked.

“She’s gonna make you come, not me.” He smiled wide and continued to stroke himself, making room to lay down on his back in front of Tanya. “Why don’t you put that pretty little mouth on my cock and let her work you over?”

You? You’re gonna make her come? You’re going to…what? Jesus, that’s a lot of pressure. You’d didn’t know if you were capable of that with your skills being so out of practice. Sure, they could make each other come and sure, they could make you come, but you make Tanya come? What kind of wild idea was that?

Negan cleared his throat again to get your attention, bringing you down from the cloud of self doubt that still seemed to be following you around. Tanya had already positioned herself in front of you on her hands and knees, her mouth surrounding Negan’s cock in a slippery gesture as her paper white ass stood before you. She was beautiful from this angle, her pussy glistening in the dim lights of Negan’s bedroom as she bobbed up and down to please her husband.

You ran two fingers up and down her length, feeling her shudder as you brushed against her clit and started rubbing it in a tantalizing circle. You licked her up and down, tasting the flavors of all three of you as she moaned around Negan’s cock. She was already so close thanks to him, and all you had to do was give her a little nudge in the right direction to take her all the way home. You slid those two fingers inside her, relishing in the convulsing warmth that surrounded them like smooth soft velvet as you pushed in as deeply as you could. 

Her moans got louder as you pulled your fingers out, pushing back inside at a pace barely matching the ferocity of Negan’s hips. You kissed her cheeks as you pushed inside, biting and sucking on her porcelain flesh with fervor until you reached her second entrance. 

“Mmm, just like that!” she encouraged, pulling her mouth from Negan.

Oh thank God, you weren’t fucking this up. You continued to blast into her, rubbing her asshole with your thumb as you began licking a hungry circle around it. The taste of her sweat overpowered any other flavor at this point, the slickness of her folds sloshing as you pounded into them. That gratuitous sound was only matched by her heightened wails, becoming more winded as you continued to work. Her warmth started to twitch, to clench down around your digits as you relaxed your thumb and focused only on your forefingers. Your hand began to cramp as your thrusting got out of control, and just in time as that extra bit of moisture dripped down between her lips and onto the bed spread. 

“Yes, oh my god, yes!” she muttered, screaming your name before bringing her legs together and collapsing onto Negan’s waist. 

Well, after all these years, you still had it. You must have been smiling at your accomplishment because Negan smiled back at you from his rested position, winking as he ran a comforting hand through Tanya’s black hair. He took her by the shoulders and laid her onto her back, kissing her belly before standing back up onto his knees. 

“Come here,” he beckoned, his two fingers drawing you in. 

“Okay,” was the only word left in your vocabulary.

Negan scowled and grabbed the hair at the base of your skull, pointing your chin upwards as he brought your lips to his. “You’re mine now, you hear me? You’re ours.”

His very words shook you to your core, as if the rest of the night’s events hadn’t already done so. “Yes sir,” you choked, your throat stretched out at his mercy. 

“Is it okay if you make him come tonight?” You heard Tanya’s voice from the great beyond as Negan continued to hypnotize you with those dark hazel eyes. His lips parted into a smirk at the pending opportunity, his tongue rolling across them like a tiger about to sink its teeth into its prey. 

“Yeah,” you whispered, “Yeah, of course.”

“Good,” Negan replied, kissing you so deeply you’d almost forgotten who he was. You opened your mouth and let him in, his tongue violent and dominant as it wrapped itself around yours while his grip on your hair only tightened. He pulled your body in close with his other hand, palpating your ribs as he sucked your tongue right into his mouth. Biting down just hard enough to make you cry out, he forced your eyes shut as he pulled up and stretched your frenulum with a thirsty rhythmic motion. You felt your heart beat swiftly, the ribs underneath his very palms vibrating in tune with your erratic pulse as he scraped his teeth over your tongue. That pulse swished your blood in and out of the arteries in your head, drumming loudly in your ears as he finally finished consuming your saliva. 

“Put your head in her lap and face me.” He ordered, drawing away from you. 

Oh God, you thought, coming back to earth. Okay. You glanced back over at Tanya before following another set of orders and centered yourself between her legs. She looked happy, satisfied, and maybe even a little bit smug as she rested her thighs upon your shoulders. 

Negan watched as you laid yourself down, your mangled hair resting on Tanya’s pelvic bone as you lay in wait for him to finish. He was beautiful in his own sadistic way, his dark trim figure riddled with tattoos as he hovered over you like the monster he was, ready to ravage you one more time.

“Hold her ankles, baby.” Negan lifted your thighs like he did before, only he pushed your hips to the limit by bending you backwards so Tanya could get a good grip on you. “There we go.”

Oh God, he was going to fuck you again. The imminence of the situation made you tense up as your muscles ached under Tanya’s grasp. Your mouth fell open as the burn from the stretch mixed with the pleasure of his dick pounding into you once more, no warning thrust this time around. 

You could feel him in your guts as he pumped in deeper, his enormous cock seeming to shift your organs around as he hit that sweet spot with immeasurable ease. Your already sensitive nerves started firing again, lighting up that neural pathway along your spine as he continued to plow into you without ceremony. There was something about this position, something that heightened your senses and set your skin on fire, and both of them knew it. You bit your lip as your pleasure center maxed itself out, reaching a level so high it rolled your eyes into the back of your head.

Negan growled like the wild animal he was before closing his own eyes, chasing his orgasm into oblivion as yours exploded all over him. “Fuck!” he whispered, bracing himself on the underside of your thighs. He took in a deep breath and sped things up, as if that was even possible, and pulled out as soon as you started to spasm for the second time.

Sliding out of you quickly, he rubbed your clit in tiny little circles as a fountain of clear liquid shot up into the air. “There she is!” He exclaimed triumphantly, rubbing your clit so fast it was almost numb. 

Wha… what? Did he just? Did he actually just make you do… that? No one had ever gotten you to do that before, not even James, and James sure was something. “I’ve never done that before!” you confessed, looking down at yourself in shock.

“Yeah, well you’ve never let me fuck your before, have you?” He smiled and leaned back, letting the rest of his orgasm spill onto the comforter in front of you. “See, I told you, Tanya,” he grinned. “I knew we could find a squirter for your birthday.” Negan winked at both of you and relaxed at the foot of the bed.

“You were right,” she relented, letting go of your ankles. “As always.” She paused and curled up under the covers. “Now can we get some rest?”


End file.
